A Test Of Kindness, Love and Courage
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue have been dating a few weeks now and things are starting to get serious between them now. Ken plans to make a big step in their relationship when they take a trip with friends to the beach but when an accident happens, his plans get a bit derailed.
1. Chapter 1

Yolei giggled as she read the message on her D-Terminal from Ken. She responded with a smile, put it down beside her and quickly got back to pack her bag. tomorrow, she and her friends were going to the beach for the whole weekend! She hadn't been since the time they were called to America to help Willis! And on top of this would be Ken's first beach trip EVER in his life! Yolei couldn't believe it when he told her that! She bougght a super cute new swimsuit just the occasion. They had only need dating a few weeks now but she hoped he liked it and didn't think she looked weird in it or something... She shook her head and pushed those thought out of her head. 'No! He will love it!' She told herself. Her D-Terminal buzzed again. Yolei grabbed it and checked the message, giggling again at his response. 'I got a new swimsuit for the trip! I hope you like it! I'll probably look a giraffe in it :p' She wrote back to him. "I don't this is very efficiant for packing, Yolei..." Poromon stated from his perch on her bed. "Excuse me! I happen to be almost done here, Poromon! Keep that up and pack YOU in this suitcase right by my socks and underwear!" Poromon made an EEP noise and didn't say anything else. The D-Terminal buzzed once again and the girl rush to get it, her face blushing a little. The blush deepened as she saw his response. 'I'm anxious to see it. I'm sure you'll look as stunning as usual. Nothing like a giraffe.' She stared at the response for a minute. Instead of gigilling again she simply closed her eyes, sighed happily and hugged it close to her chest. She wrote a simple 'thank you!' back to which he reponded with 'Anytime.' SHe finished her packing and went to bed, anxious for tomorrow to be here. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you smiling about?" Davis asked Ken suspiciously. Ken looked at his best friend with a look of innocence. "You're messaging Yolei aren't you?!" He asked. "Well she is my girlfriend. It's kind of expected..." Saying the word girlfriend gave him butterflies. It's so strange to think about. He was dating someone who was once just a good friend. He even thinks he might be in lo- "You're supposed to be helping me study!" Davis whined, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts. Ken sighed. "I think I've done all I can for you Davis. We've been at this for hours and you haven't retained a thing." He got a look of confusion. "I've never had braces, Ken. Why would I need a retainer?" "UUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH Never mind!" Ken D-Terminal buzzed and he quickly grabbed it, only to drop it in surprise. Wormmon looked at his with worry in his eyes. "Ken?! You're turning offly red. Do you have a fever?" 'She... She's going to be in SWIMSUIT!' He thought. Why hadn't he thought of that before?! "She..." He began. Everyone looked at him. "She's going to be a in swimsuit!" Davis fell over. "WELL DUH! Don't tell me you just thought about this?!" "S-s-s-she bought a new one and hopes I like it!" He responded. Davis looked like he wanted to throw up. "How do I respond?!" Ken asked desperatly. "Don't ask me!" Davis yelled back. Ken took a deep breath and began typing. He found it hard to believe that she would look anything but beautiful in it. The idea of seeing her in a bathing suit made his heart pound, among other things. "Soooo..." Davis began. "You guys have been going out for a little while now..." Ken looked at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. Davis gavis him a sly smile. "Are you guys going to, you know, take things to the next level?" Ken blushed. "Actually yes I plan to!" Davis looked at his friend in shock. "What?! Seriously?!" Ken nodded. "Yes. There is a festival and fireworks show on the island and I plan on telling her that I love her during the fireworks show." "Ummmmm... That's not what I meant..." Ken looked confused again. "Well then what did you-?" Then he got it. His face turned completely red. "NO NOT THAT! Not that I don't want to but..." He shook his head of those thoughts. Demiveemon and wormmon yawned on the bed and that meant it was bedtime. They had to get up early afterall. Davis got in sleeping bag and turned on his side, away from Ken. The other boy went to climb his bunkbed when Davis spoke again. "Whats it like?" He asked. Ken turned around to face him. "Being in love I mean..." This took Ken by surprise. He had to think for a moment on how to respond to his friend. "Well ummm... It's sort of hard to describe... It's over whelming sometimes but also calming at the same time. You want to be with that person forever but you also want them to be happy even if being with someone else is what makes that happen. The good thing is that if they love you back they feel the same way but you both try and do what you can to keep your relationship working." Davis was silent for a few minutes befre answering. "I never got that feeling with Kari..." He finally answered. Ken looked sadly at him. "Don't worry. You will with someone, someday. it's late and we have to be up early. Get some sleep okay?" With the Ken climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
